I'll be there for you
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation of "Safe with me", next story in Kirmon's timeline. After Chappie and Vincent take home a hurt stray bunny, things start to get even more complicated, but at the same time easier, since it's time to have some nice bonding of the whole group. Michelle's plan starts to work, but it's far from getting complete.


This is maybe the most light hearted story, out of all that I have written and Kirmon's one. So this one is mainly here for humor and bonding. Yeah, make friends.

Also, the title is inspired by the song "I'll be there for you" it's a Friends therem, but I think you know that already

Have fun reading and tell me what you think :) Reviews are really appreciated and remember, all stories are linked on my profile.

-

Morning finally came. For Chappie, who wasn't sleeping, it was like an eternity. He was lying on couch, making sure the bunny is warm and safe. Sun was finally coming up and Chappie then saw Vincent coming downstairs, silently to not wake anyone. He came to Chappie and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'll take it to vet now... okay?"

Chappie looked at bunny and then back at Vincent. He would like to go too, but he knew he couldn't. He actually trusted Vincent in this case. Since he was already willing to let the bunny in and help it, Chappie had no doubts he will take it to vet and take it home without any sinister ideas.

"Okay." Chappie took bunny, which was still sleeping, and snuggled into blanket and carefully gave it to Vincent. In the next moment, the bunny rests in man's arms, without waking up.

"Don't destroy the house, while I'm gone, got it?"

Chappie just nodded. "Ja."

They both then turned to Deon, who was still sleeping, but murmuring something. Still, he looked quite happy in his current state and pulls blanket closer.

"He's having a good sleep today," Chappie smiled.

Vincent remembered their conversation from yesterday and considered this was actually a good thing, because if Deon is in good mood, they will not argue so much. At least some rest for his stressed nerves. Well, he had the work to do now.

He left the house and get in the car. There was a box ready on the seat, so he put bunny inside of it. That still didn't look safe enough to him, so he took a seat belt and got it over the box. Good, now it looked safe.

When they got in the place, he took bunny in his arms again, and noticed it already woke up. It was curiously looking around, confused where it was. Trying to find an answer, it started to sniff Vincent's hand, but that didn't really help. Still, Vincent rubbed it on back and head, trying to make it calm.

They were sitting for some time in the waiting room. The bunny was still nervous, but it was quite happy in Vincent's arms and blanket. It was warm and safe place and that was exactly what this little animal needed. It didn't really mind, when Vincent removed one hand to rub his face and cover his mouth when he yawned. It was still early morning and he didn't sleep that well. He then returned the hand back and pulled bunny closer, rubbing it on back. To be honest, he felt very peaceful right now. He always liked animals, so holding a bunny was very relaxing. He gave it a more detailed look. Bunny was white with black and brown spots, nice combination. The only thing he didn't like right now was how this place was reminding him of a hospital. The bunny didn't mind, it was just happy to be in warmth and be safe.

When they finally got to the doctor, Vincent was actually relieved to hear bunny isn't hurt that much. There were just bruises and some flesh injuries, but nothing that would threaten it on life. A good care will fix everything. Doctor also told him that the bunny is female. When everything was clear, Vincent took bunny in his arms again and with some instructions from doctor left the building. Sun was already up and Vincent looked at small and fragile being in his arms. He was sure they are going to keep her, no matter how loud will Deon scream. So there will be some things to buy. He patted bunny on head, right between the ears and she repaid him with sniff of his hand.

"We'll get you your own little house now, okay?"  
-

When Vincent returned home, it was already afternoon. He was right at the door greeted by Chappie. He gave him the bunny and one look was enough to ask, even without words.

"She's okay. She will just need a lot of food and good care, but she will be fine."

Chappie's ears perked up. "She?"

"Yes, it's a girl."

"Coool." He patted bunny on head. "So you're a girl, nice."

"I have to get some things inside." Vincent rubbed his neck and Chappie looked at him.

"Things?"

"She needs a place to sleep."

"Why didn't anyone ask me? And it's a stray bunny, maybe it's owned by someone, we can't just keep it!" Deon felt like he was ignored by everyone in the house. First, Chappie brings bunny, then Vincent takes her to vet, and he even returns with stuff for her, which means they are going to keep her and no one even asked, if they really should do it.

"Why not? If we found her, then she's ours. Also, why should we return her to someone, who let her outside and beaten?" Yolandi folded arms on her chest and gave Deon a serious look.

"But still, she isn't ours! We can't just keep her!"

"OK, Deon, I'll be nice for once, so, who thinks we should keep the bunny?" Vincent raised a hand as soon as he finished talking and Chappie immediately mimicked him. Yolandi also raised her hand and they looked at Ninja.

"I don't care." He answered, but with all three looks pointed at him, he raised a hand too. He was not going to argue with all of them and he didn't really care if the bunny stays, so it's better to raise a hand. Vincent then turned to Deon.

"Is that enough for you? Also, this is my house, and I want her to stay. So, you will have to deal with it, nerd." Vincent then returned to unpacking of things for bunny and Deon sighed deeply. Chappie came to him and his Maker looked at him.

"Deon, please, don't be sad. You won't hurt her. I'm sure you will get used." He took Deon's hand and his Maker sighed.

"I hope so, Chappie. I hope."

Deon sat on the couch and watched Vincent with the others as they were preparing the cage for the bunny. Yolandi took care of food and water, while Chappie watched Vincent getting the cage together and explaining him, how that thing works. It was not really hard to understand, but Chappie was still curious. In the end, Vincent told him to go and spend some time with the bunny, so she won't be nervous. He stayed in room just with Deon, who was lost in his own mind. He was thinking about how this bunny will affect their lives from now on. He was sure Chappie would be responsible, when it comes to care about this small animal, that was making him calm. On the other hand, he was still scared. His own strength was still one big enigma to him. He knew Scouts are strong, but he never tried to use his strength. He was used to take care of Chappie, who was sturdy as him, but he just couldn't imagine how he would take care of such a small fragile being. In the end, he will just have to deal wit it somehow. He managed to give life to Chappie, somehow they managed to survive the week when he was born and Deon managed to overcome problems, when he became a robot. He'll get over this, somehow. He then looked back at Vincent.

Deon wouldn't bet on it, but it seemed to him something was wrong, so he continued to watch the older man. When Vincent finally got everything done, he leaned on the table and sighed. He looked tired, almost sleepy. Vincent let himself drift into a world of his mind and thoughts. For a moment he let down his guard and dared to rest. He just couldn't wait to have some sleep, being disturbed by no one and enjoying the silence...

"Vincent."

He finally got free from his dizzy mind and looked at Deon, who was staring at him with a nervous look.

"Are you OK? You look dizzy." Deon sounded worried and Australian was staring back at him with a tired face. Still, he shook his head.

"I'm fine." Vincent sighed and tried to get himself together. No, he had to be strong. There was no reason to give Deon any doubts. This wasn't a time to take rest. He was fine. Yes, he was fine…

"Vincent!"

It was matter of seconds, but Deon managed to catch older man and hold him up. Vincent didn't show any reaction and Deon, not knowing what else to do held ex-soldier in his arms, leaning him on his chest and shoulder. What was happening? Yes, Deon knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't expect him to faint. What also surprised him was that, he managed to use his strength without hurting Vincent. Well, that was a shocking and pleasant surprise. The best solution was now to sit Vincent on the floor and lean him on wall. Deon then started to shake with him.

"Vincent, wake up, wake up!"

There came relief, when Vincent started to open eyes and rub his face. After a while of trying he was finally able to look at Deon without a blurry vision.

"Deon… what happened?" He was looking around, confused.

"You fainted, that's what happened!" He grabbed the older man by shoulders and started to shake with him again. "Why are you so stubborn and stupid?! If you are not feeling well, tell us! Or have rest!"

"Why do you even care…"

"Oh, excuse me that I do care about someone with who I am supposed to work and I currently live with!" Deon snapped and folded arms on his chest. He was about to start his grumpy mood, when he noticed Vincent held his side and whimpered, still visibly trying to look like nothing is happening. Deon's ears rose.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…" Another whimper escaped Vincent, even when he was trying to hide it. That was enough for Deon. He grabbed Vincent's arm, getting it out of way and even when there were protests, he touched the place. Vincent whined in pain and Deon carefully raised the shirt the see the big scar that was hidden under it. Right… He understood now.

"That's not the only one." Deon turned to look into light brown eyes. "You were moved to robot body to survive. I had surgery, they say it was internal bleeding."

Deon was thinking for a while, trying to figure everything that Chappie could do to him. "Is there something more?"

"Broken arm, leg, nose… some other minor stuff. They managed to fix me pretty alright…"

"It must hurt so much."

Vincent actually grinned. "Yeah… It does. It bloody hurts, every time I move. Still, I managed to hide it so well that all of you couldn't even notice." His eyes closed and he smiled. "Soldier must take pain well, or he won't survive. Look for how long I managed to fool you all. Now you got me…"

Deon couldn't almost believe what he was hearing. Vincent was the whole time faking he is feeling fine, when he was actually suffering with horrible pains. Every time he moved, Deon shivered when he thought about these words. On one hand, he had to admire Vincent, how much pain he could take and not show any signs of it. On the other hand, he was getting angry with him. He should say something, maybe there was something that could help.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would I, Deon? Remember, I hate you. I didn't want to give you any signs of me being weak and giving you any chance to do something."

Yes, that was logical. Still, Deon felt angry. "So you fainted because of pain?"

"That, and exhaustion. I don't sleep very much and well these days." He looked at the cage. "But that doesn't mean I won't do what is needed." He put head on his knees and took a deep breath. He just wanted to take a nap; the pain would maybe go away. Deon also looked at cage and then back at Vincent.

"...Can I help you somehow?"

Vincent looked at him, tired. "No. The body must heal by itself; you can't do anything about it. Still… thanks for catching me."

Suddenly Chappie appeared in the room, holding bunny with one arm. "Is everything OK?"

Vincent expected that Deon will immediately tell Chappie, about how much he was fooling them, but there came a surprise.

"Yeah, everything's OK. Look, the cage is ready."

Chappie came to cage and started to look at it very carefully. He then held the bunny close to it.

"What do you think?" The cage was sniffed and Chappie smiled, when he saw bunny was just as happy as he was. "Looks like she likes it." He then took bunny in one arm again and cage in second one. "Thank you, Vincent."

Australian just smiled. "You're welcome, just be careful, bunnies are fragile."

"Ja, I'll be careful." He left and Deon sighed, but it was proof of happiness. That bunny gave Chappie so many things to think about. He then turned to Vincent.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Deon impishly put finger to his face. "I think I can keep this as secret. I don't think you would be happy, if Yolandi would be running all around you and telling you, what to do to feel better." He winked at Vincent. "Still…" He kneeled next to ex-soldier. "Can I help you somehow?"

After a while Vincent finally answered. "I would like a coffee."

Since this little accident happened, Deon and Vincent didn't talk to each other. Vincent decided to go to his bedroom and have some rest. The fact he fainted actually scared him. He couldn't remember when something like this happened to him for the last time, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Deon stayed in the living room and was joined by Yolandi and Chappie. They sat next to the window and Yolandi started to teach Chappie how to feed bunny. She was already old enough to eat regular bunny food, so they got some grass outside, together with food that Vincent brought. To Chappie, it looked very similar, like when he was feeding Tek. The bunny always sniffed the food, and then started to carefully eat it. After few more pieces, she started to eat without a break to sniff the food and gratefully eat anything they gave her. Chappie was also fascinated by the fact that Tek and bunny were actually getting along. They didn't show any aggression towards each other and Chappie just had to adore how these two different beings can get along. If only humans would be like that…

Deon was watching them for some time, and he had to wonder. Yolandi had the same strength as him and Chappie, but she wasn't afraid to hold animals, and she was actually doing very well. Deon had to remember Chappie was always very careful with things and the same went for animals, so he was really the only one afraid of his own strength. Still, he managed to catch Vincent without hurting him; maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Deon." He looked up to see Chappie who came to him with bunny in his arms. He sat next to his Maker and Yolandi sat on Deon's other side. Oh no, they were going to ask him about something.

"Would you pat her? I know you don't feel confident enough to hold her, yet, but would pat her? She is really soft."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on, Deon, just put your hand on her, nothing more." Deon still wasn't sure about this. Yolandi was right; he would just put a hand on her, that shouldn't do anything bad. Still…

"Come, let me help you." He looked at Yolandi and very shy and unsure gave her his hand. She took it and very slowly and gently put it on bunny's back. Deon was shivering like crazy, but when his hand made contact with the fur and it stayed there for few seconds, he started to calm down. Yolandi was still holding him by arm. After a whole minute she dared to withdraw her hand and together with Chappie watched Deon. To their pleasant surprise he started to rub bunny, very gently and carefully. Chappie's ears perked up and he looked at Deon.

"See? It isn't hard."

"Yeah, she's so soft." Deon smiled and looked surprised when bunny started to sniff his hand. "Just don't make me hold her, I still think I can't do that."

"Okay." Yolandi agreed and Chappie just nodded, happy they at least made some progress.

Michelle came later that day, with bags full of stuff. Deon was right there to help her carry all things. They came into living room and she sat on the couch. In the next second, her sight got fixed on bunny that was sitting on the couch next to her.

"What is this?"

"That's a bunny, miss." Chappie appeared out of nowhere, beside her head and she looked at him in surprise, then she looked back at bunny. Animal didn't seem to mind her at all.

"I know it's a bunny, but where did you get it?" She looked at Deon, whose ears just dropped down and he shook his head nervously.

"I found her." Chappie answered without any shame, or doubt.

"Her? Found her? You were outside?! Did someone see you?!"

Deon felt he is starting to panic, oh no, this was bad. What should he do? Why did Chappie have to be so honest with everything?! Oh, he was a child… that's why. Rather a teenager, but he still didn't feel a need to lie. Before he could say something more, he was stopped.

"He wanted to say that I found her, and then gave her to him." Deon's ears rose when he heard Vincent's voice and Australian then appeared beside Chappie. He looked at young Scout. "Is that right?"

Chappie understood in second and realized what he did wrong, so he nodded. "Ja, that's right."

Michelle was looking at them for a few seconds, visibly processing everything they said. In the end, she decided to just nod and looked at the bunny. She reached out to animal and her hand was sniffed.

"What's her name?"

They all looked at each other. Right, they forgot to name her.

"We don't know yet." Chappie answered.

"Well, you should think of something. Anyway, today we are going to have some fun."

Chappie was actually the only one, who didn't get scared because of this sentence. Deon and Vincent knew very well their boss' sense of humor and it sent shivers down their spine. She wanted them all to go out from the living room. Deon remembered when it was New Year party and she got drunk, that was something that every employee of TetraVaal remembered. He hoped it wouldn't be anything crazy this time. He then came to Vincent and whispered.

"So, did you get some sleep?"

"A little."

"Thanks for help with explaining, where we got that bunny."

Vincent looked at Deon. "I did it, because I don't want her to go crazy, I'm not in the mood to calm her down, Deon."

Deon stared at Vincent for a while and he was actually pleasantly surprised how well Australian could be reasoned with. He was right; they didn't need any more panic over here.

When Michelle got everything ready, they sit together in living room. Bunny was sitting on Chappie's lap, visibly willing to be part of this meeting. Michelle was also very glad that Vincent wasn't protesting anymore and he didn't mind to be in one room with them all, unlike yesterday. She then decided to get out her main attraction.

"Since people are getting along very well, when playing games, I decided we all will play… Monopoly."

In that moment everyone gasped. They started to shake heads, burry faces into their hands, moan and asking God, why he is punishing them so much. The only one who was calm was Chappie, who was confused by other's behavior. What was so horrible about a board game?

"Oh, come one, act like adults! It's just a game."

Vincent looked at her with ironic look. "Why, Michelle? You know, I was starting to abandon the idea of killing myself. Now I'm starting to think about it again..."

"It's not just a game, it's Monopoly. I think that not even all wars of the world made as many conflicts as this thing."

Everyone looked at Deon after that sentence and Michelle just snorted in annoyance.

"We're going to play it, and I'm taking a dog figure, to let you all know. Chappie, you will take care of the bank, you are the most dependable one here, also, Ninja, stop stealing money from bank, we didn't even begin yet!"

Ninja stopped to take colorful papers from the box. "Sorry. It's a habit."

It took maybe half of hour before the board was thrown out of the room, followed by box and all stuff that game contained. Deon then yelled.

"Hey! Ninja still owes me one whole million!"

They then sat in the living room and Michelle sighed.

"Ok… No more Monopoly. Bad idea."

"I think I have a better idea…" Vincent got everyone's attention and in the next moment he started to plug in the consoles.

"Video games?" Deon asked and Chappie's ears perked up, he always wanted to play games.

"Why not? Nothing can do such harm as Monopoly, so this can get only better."

Michelle just sighed and decided to get herself a coffee. She was actually followed by Yolandi. When everything was ready, Chappie made a suggestion.

"We can play in teams."

"Good idea. Wanna be with me, boy?" Ninja asked him right away and Chappie asked himself, why not? Let's have fun.

"Ja."

Vincent turned to Deon. "Want to be in the winning team, nerd?"

Deon returned him the look and after a while nodded. "Okay, but you need to keep up with me."

Meanwhile, Michelle was spinning spoon in her cup of coffee and Yolandi was petting a bunny that was sitting on table.

"They are like small kids." Michelle groaned and Yolandi nodded.

"Ja, but we can't do anything about that." She petted bunny again and it gratefully leaned against her hand. Yolandi smiled, but she and Michelle turned in direction of living room when they heard loud laughers. "Are we going to let them have all the fun?"

Michelle took a sip of her coffee. "No. Let's join them."

They returned back to living room and sat next to others and Michelle asked. "Can we join you, gentlemen?"

They all looked at two women who were visibly willing to join their fun. Ninja then leaned on side, close to them.

"You sure? This is game for real men."

Michelle didn't say anything, she just took controller. "Bring it."

Hours passed, no one was really looking at clock and checking time. They spent all day by playing video games and they were actually having a very good time. Yes, they were still arguing time by time, but it never ruined the fun. Chappie was the one who was observing and realizing this moment the most. This was actually the first time when they were having fun as a group, no one was angry, no one was yelling. They were genuinely enjoying this. For him, it was fascinating, because he never saw anything like this. He noticed that even Deon relaxed, laughed and wasn't shy in this moment. All that stress he was going through was suddenly gone. It was like all barriers suddenly vanished and they could be happy. Right now, past didn't matter. Chappie wondered how long it would last. For God's sake, even Ninja was friendly and willing to communicate with others. Chappie then turned to Vincent. He felt like he is looking at totally different man. Vincent was also laughing, telling jokes and he didn't mind playing with anyone. There was no anger, no hate in his eyes. Yes, Chappie wished he could see Vincent more like this, but he didn't know if he ever will. Still, he will cherish this moment. He petted bunny again and she looked at him with her big eyes, raising her ears.

When they finally finished, they sat in the kitchen to eat something. Michelle smiled.

"I totally wrecked all of you."

"Nope." Ninja answered her and Michelle stabbed him with look.

"I did."

Deon just shrugged, not really wanting to get into this debate. He took the cup of tea and left the room, going to garden. Chappie noticed him going away, but he didn't bother to follow him, or ask where he is going. Instead he gave bunny something to eat and watched as she was slowly and happily chewing it.

Deon closed the door behind him and looked at Vincent who was sitting on the edge of house and looking up at sky. He was not really sure if this is a good idea at all, but it was worth a try. He slowly came to Vincent and offered him a cup. Australian looked at him, confused.

"I thought you would like some tea." He felt a bit awkward, when he was saying it, but he knew it was worth, when Vincent actually smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks." He drank a little and Deon sat next to him, also looking up at the sky. There were so many stars today. He should really get Chappie a telescope one day; the night sky would for sure fascinate him.

"Deon." He returned to reality, when he heard Vincent's voice. He turned to him. "What is it like, to live in robot body?"

"Strange. I think that's the best word to describe it. It was much worse in the beginning, but I'm still getting used. Why?"

"Just curious…" Vincent leaned on the wall and yawned. Even fun could be exhausting. He actually had to admit he was having fun today. He couldn't deny that. Deon suddenly stood up.

"Well, I'm also going to get some sleep. Good night." He came to door and opened it.

"Good night, Deon." Orange Scout turned to look at Australian.

"Thanks." He then left and Vincent just sighed, putting head on his knees.

Meanwhile in the house, Ninja was trying to feed bunny, giving her a piece of banana. "Come on, come on, little buddy."

"Ninja, I don't think she's hungry." Chappie and Michelle nodded, when Yolandi talked, but Ninja refused that.

"Come on, take it." Bunny just sniffed and licked his hand, but that was it. She made up her mind, she won't eat now. Ninja wanted to yell at her, but he stopped, when he realized he did the same thing with Chappie when he was born. Also, Chappie was looking right at him. To be honest, Ninja felt a little guilty, when he looked at the bunny. She was found out and beaten. He was uncomfortably reminded of what he did to Chappie back then. So, in the end, he put down banana and just patted her on the back.

"Good girl, good."

Chappie visibly relaxed and looked at Michelle. "Well, I think I'm going. I need to go to work tomorrow."

Scout looked at little dog figure in her pocket. "You are still keeping that figure from Monopoly?"

"Of course, it's a dog, every dog is a good dog."

When Michelle left, others went to sleep; only Chappie was awake, as always. He was looking at the bunny and thinking. Then he looked at Deon who was visibly having peaceful dreams. The bunny snuggled to his chest and Chappie started to think again.

"We need a name for you."

Throughout the whole night, Chappie was thinking. Yes, they needed name for bunny, but he was also thinking about something else. The bunny was soft to touch, and it reminded him he should start to work on new sensors, but he remembered on sudden feeling of sadness and disappointment, realizing he will never be able to touch his loved ones as humans. Luckily, Deon was sleeping well this night, so Chappie could think and not deal with nightmares of his Maker. He had to find a way, there had to be a way. He didn't care if it will take years, he will solve this problem. Scout body wasn't meant to host a human's mind, they needed something better. Chappie started to browse his memory and stopped at the day when he was born. He remembered their faces so well, and regretted so much he can't see them smile anymore. If only he could turn back time. Chappie looked at Deon again and sighed. Even with everything that he accomplished so far, he felt like a small child right now, not knowing how to help. There was definitely a way; he just didn't find it yet. Young Scout leaned on the couch, and then noticed his sketchbook, lying on the table. Well, if Deon can't smile at him anymore, he will draw him smile. Why not?

It didn't take that long for Deon to wake up, sun was already lazily going up, and Deon noticed his child sitting next to him. Bunny was snuggled to his side, visibly not bothering to sleep in cage for this night. His eyes then got fixed on Chappie, so he was drawing again.

"What are you drawing?"

Chappie turned to his Maker, who was looking at his hands that were holding paper and pencil. Young robot didn't look very sure about answering; it was like he was afraid to tell the truth. Deon denied that option, Chappie was never afraid to talk to him; maybe he was embarrassed about something?

"Can I look?"

He asked very politely and Chappie after few seconds nodded.

"Ja."

Deon sat next to his child and looked at offered paper. He expected many things, that Chappie could draw, but his ears rose in surprise, he certainly didn't expect this. Chappie was watching him, almost like he expected to be scolded for some reason. Deon then finally turned to him.

"You are drawing me?"

"Ja." Chappie nodded humbly and his ears went down, so he was looking like a beaten puppy.

Deon chuckled and his sight returned to the sheet of paper, wondering why Chappie decided to draw him, as a human. It started to feel strange, looking at your own face at paper, knowing you don't look like that anymore. He was practically looking at his own past. That made him sigh and looked at Chappie whose ears lowered and he rubbed his hands nervously.

"You are sad, aren't you? I shouldn't show it to you…"

Deon was looking at him with both sadness and awe. He understood very well this choice, and adored that Chappie was so caring and feelings of others meant so much to him. On the other hand, it was sad and true. Memories were very dangerous thing these days, even when Deon was trying to control his feelings, thought of the past life made him depressed most of the time. Chappie had a point. He looked at paper again.

"Why did you even want to draw me? There are so many other more interesting things than me."

It took a while, but answer finally came.

"I wanted to see you smile again…"

Deon actually dropped the paper on the couch, when he heard that and stared at his child.

"See me smile?"

"Ja… I have recordings of every minute of my life, since I was born… Sometimes I go back to moments, when you were smiling at me. I thought it would be a great thing to draw… I feel so sorry you can't smile at me like that anymore. I guess I just wanted something that wasn't just in my head, but in real world, where I can see that smile." Chappie looked at his Maker, who was giving him a long stare

"Oh, Chappie…"

"I'm sorry for making you sad again."

He looked down, feeling ashamed and guilty. His ears rose, when Deon pulled him close and patted him on face gently.

"Chappie… You never stop to amaze me. And you are too hard on yourself, just like me."

"I don't want you to be sad, I want you to be happy, but I feel like no matter what I do, you will always be sad." Chappie whimpered and leaned close to his Maker, just like a little child who would want to hide in its parent's arms. "I wish I could do more for you…"

"You are doing your best. You have done so much good and got us so far."

"That's still not enough." Chappie sighed deeply and Deon could hear his own words. He felt like this his whole life. Always hoping he will get better and poor Chappie was suffering, because of same feelings. Well, now he had to act like a father and help his child, not think about his life problems. He pulled him close and hid him in his embrace.

"It will get better, just be patient. I'm not mad at you and I'm not sad, I'm just glad you are here with me."

Chappie smiled in his own way. "Really?"

Deon nodded and patted his child on head. "Yeah, and remember no matter what happens, I will always love you."

Chappie finally raised his ears and made himself comfortable in Deon's embrace, pulling one of his Maker's arms close to himself.

"Love you too… Dad."

Chappie then flinched, when he realized what he said. Okay, now was maybe the right time to leave…

"Dad…" Deon sounded confused, but he wasn't going to let Chappie go. There was that awkward silent moment between them and Chappie was counting every second of it. Then he finally decided to talk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you like that, Deon."

Chappie didn't really know what to expect, maybe he just should try to get away. He felt extremely awkward, and he didn't like it, just like humans. After the whole minute of silence, he could hear sobs. Oh no, he made Deon cry, that's exactly what he didn't want to happen. Deon finally let him go, so Chappie sat up and looked right into his Maker's eyes.

"So that's how you think of me?"

Chappie wasn't sure in what state Deon is right now. Well, he wasn't angry, but he couldn't figure out anything else. Still, since his Maker was always sincere to him, he will do the same.

"Ja… For some time actually."

Deon sobbed again. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you will be angry, or you won't like it, since.."

"Since you call Ninja as "daddy", but to be honest… I didn't hear you use that word for some time now."

Chappie nodded. "Ninja is not my dad… I was thinking about it for some time. You are the one who gave me life and took care of me, just because I am dear to you. That's what being a father means… Ninja is more like my uncle, but I was afraid to tell you, thinking you won't like me calling you like that."

Deon was looking at his child for maybe ten seconds and then shook his head.

"Chappie." He spread his hands in welcoming gesture. "Come here, my boy."

Chappie looked at his Maker and he was happy to see Deon isn't mad or sad. There was joy in his voice and body language. He rushed into his Maker's embrace and hugged him tight.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I was just… surprised. I like it a lot. I just never even hoped you will call me like this." Deon sobbed in happiness.

"So I can call you like this?"

"Yeah, you can."

This was such a weird little scene, at least that's what Vincent thought. He went around and got curious when he heard them talk. So he was standing behind the wall and listening. Damn Michelle and her attempts to make him like them. He hated she was right. He had to admit it to himself, he was getting attached, even when he didn't want to, and every moment like this was making it harder and harder for him to reject them. Still, what did Chappie mean by that, he wished he could do more for them? He saved their lives, even when it meant to get them into robot bodies, what more did he want to do? This time he was rather curious than horrified, because it became very clear to him that Chappie was only trying to help Deon and Yolandi. He didn't want to rule the world or begin wars. Yes, and this was the kid that he tried to kill. Vincent didn't want to feel guilty, but it was there, he was guilty. Chappie was a child, and back then he was even more innocent and just wanted to survive. Now all he could think about was helping others.

Vincent took a deep breath; he didn't want to accept Chappie as a living being. Well… he could try something. Yes, let's test Chappie. That wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
